Master-Schwert
spielt in der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe eine wichtige Rolle. In vielen Spielen muss Link dieses Schwert finden, um im Spiel voranzuschreiten. Es wird gebraucht um den Verbannten bzw. den Dämonenkönig in Skyward Sword zu vernichten. Wird diese heilige Waffe verstärkt oder geschmiedet, entsteht eine gehärtete oder eine goldene Waffe, die mehr Schaden zufügt und beide Waffen gehören zu den stärksten Waffen aus der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe. Geschichte Das Master-Schwert ist ein wiederkehrendes Schwert in der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe. In vielen Spielen soll sie die einzige Klinge sein, die zum Sieg über Ganondorf oder über Ganon zwingend benötigt wird. Dieses legendäre Schwert wurde von den alten Göttern per Hand gemacht, gesegnet mit ihrer Energie, um die Wesen des Bösen zu besiegen. Es hängt direkt mit der Legende des Helden der Zeit und der ikonenhaften Symbole der Legende der Zelda-Reihe zusammen und erscheint häufig in anderen Videospielen. Das Master-Schwert wurde vom Helden aus Skyward Sword geschaffen, die Göttin Hylia hatte ein heiliges, aber unfertiges Schwert hinterlassen. Durch die drei Flammen wurde aus diesem heiligen Schwert das Master-Schwert. Es blieb unvorstellbar viele Jahre lang im Tempel der Zeit. In Ocarina of Time zieht Link das Schwert aus dem Sockel im Tempel. Als der Tempel einstürzte, blieb es in den Ruinen liegen (Twilight Princess). Aussehen Das Aussehen ist in den Spielen, abgesehen von Details, gleich. Das Schwert ist zweischneidig. Nach der Parierstange weitet sich die Klinge ein wenig aus. Auf dieser Ausweitung ist das Triforce abgebildet. Zudem hat das Schwert einen blauen Griff, der mit Stoff oder Leder umwickelt ist. Seine Parierstange hat die Form von zwei, zur Spitze leicht geöffneten Schwingen. Zwischen ihnen ist ein gelber Edelstein eingeschmiedet. Fähigkeiten Mithilfe des Himmelsstrahles, wie der Angriff in Skyward Sword heißt, hat das Master-Schwert mehr Macht, um Böses zu vernichten. Es blieb unvorstellbar viele Jahre lang im Tempel der Zeit. Als der Tempel einstürzte, blieb es in den Ruinen liegen (Twilight Princess). Zusätzlich hat das Schwert die Macht, magische Strahlen schießen zu können (Oracle of Ages/Seasons und Breath of the Wild). Es besitzt auch die Fähigkeit des Bombos, des Äthers und die der Beben-Medaillons, die in der Legende von Zelda gesehen werden. Das Schwert gelangt niemals in die Händen des Bösen. Nur postiv wirkende Menschen wie Link und Prinzessin Zelda können es in der Hand halten. Nachdem Link das Master-Schwert in Twilight Princess aus dem Sockel zog, verschwand der Fluch Zantos, der ihn in eine permanente Wolfsgestalt zwang und er konnte sich, mit Midnas Hilfe, von nun an jederzeit in einen Wolf verwandeln. Auftritte ''A Link to the Past'' thumb|Link zieht das Master-Schwert.left|45pxIn A Link to the Past ist das Master-Schwert in den Verlorenen Wäldern. Link kann es aus dem Stein ziehen, wenn er die drei Amulette in seinem Besitz hat. Wenn die Energieleiste Links vollständig geladen ist, kann er Schwertstrahlen auf seine Gegner abfeuern. Die Schwertstrahlen sind sehr hilfreich, um mehrere Gegner aus der Ferne anzugreifen. In diesem Spiel ist es möglich sein Master-Schwert zu schmieden. Das Schwert wird danach verbessert und wird "Gehärtetes Schwert" genannt. Wenn Link das gehärtete Schwert später im Spielverlauf, in der Schattenwelt, in den Wunderbrunnen wirft, erscheint die Freundin der Venus und fragt Link, ob er sein Schwert in den Brunnen warf. Wenn er ehrlich antwortet, wird sein Schwert erneut verstärkt und zu einer goldenen Waffe. Das Goldene Schwert (Level 4) ist bisher die stärkste Form des Master-Schwertes. Eine Geschichte besagt, dass in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past die Vorfahren der Einwohner Hyrules nach Hyrule reisten und dort ihr Zuhause und ein Schloss aufbauten. Die Hylianer brachten wertvolle Gegenstände, auch das Master-Schwert, nach Hyrule. Ein legendärer und mächtiger Soldat des Schlosses Hyrule, dessen Nachfahren Links Onkel, Link und sein Vater sind, besaß dieses mächtige Schwert und kämpfte gegen das Böse in Hyrule, um die Menschheit zu beschützen. Nach seinen Heldentaten versteckte der Ritter dieses Schwert in den Verlorenen Wäldern. Nur der Auserwählte, der direkte Nachfahre des legendären Ritters, kann dieses Schwert besitzen. Der Auserwählte wurde dazu bestimmt, diese Waffe gegen das Böse einzusetzen. Ocarina of Time thumb|Der junge Link zieht das Schwert Diesmal ist das Schwert in der Zitadelle der Zeit, welche in der Nähe des Hyruler Marktplatzes ist. Es ist im hinteren Teil der Zitadelle, den man erst öffnen kann, wenn man die drei Heiligen Steine gefunden hat. Wenn Link es an sich genommen hat, altert er um sieben Jahre. Beim Kampf gegen Ganon ist die Klinge silber gefärbt, was auf den Höhepunkt der Macht des Schwerts zurückzuführen ist. Nach dem Sieg steckt Link es wieder zurück und wird wieder zum Kind. Oracle of Ages und Oracle of Seasons Hier bekommt man das Schwert nur duch das Lösen von den Geheimnissen des jeweiligen Spiels. Es spielt diesmal keine große Rolle im Spiel. Das Masterschwert schießt bei voller Energieleiste wieder Blitze. ''The Minish Cap'' Ein Auserwählter besaß dieses Schwert. Mit seinem Schwert vertrieb er das Böse. Seit seinen Heldentaten wurde das Master-Schwert verehrt. Dieses Schwert ist in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap nicht erhältlich. The Wind Waker left|146pxIn The Wind Waker ruht das Schwert in den Katakomben des Schlosses Hyrule, tief im Meer. Bevor Hyrule komplett von der Großen Flut überschwemmt worden ist, wurde das Schwert zurück in den Sockel der Zeit gesteckt und war das Siegel, welches das Land - besonders Ganondorf und seine Leute - in der Zeit eingefroren hielt. Nur wenn das Schwert einmal mehr aus dem Sockel zieht, löst sich dieses Siegel und Hyrule erwacht wieder. Da Ganondorf die Weisen des Terra-Tempels und des Zephir-Tempels ermordet hat, hat das Schwert keine Macht mehr. Nachdem Link die Nachfahren der Weisen in die Tempel bringt, erhält das Schwert seine alte Macht zurück. Während des Kampfes gegen Ganon bleibt es in seinem Kopf stecken und wird in einen Stein verwandelt. Twilight Princess thumb|left|92px|Das Schwert als Icon (GC-Version)In diesem Spiel ist es im heiligen Hain im Wald von Phirone. Bevor es an sich right|62pxgenommen werden kann, muss man die ersten drei Dungeons geschafft haben. Nachdem Link Oktapesko besiegt hat und den letzten Schattenkristall besitzt, erscheint Zanto und stiehlt Midna den Kristall. Ranelle wird durch eine dunkle Magie gesteuert und verletzt Midna und Link. Zudem belegt er ihn mit einem Fluch, der bewirkt, dass Link in der lichten Welt ein Wolf bleibt. Nach dem Treffen wird Midna in die lichte Welt (Hyrule) verbannt. Wenn man sie retten will, muss man zum Schloss Hyrule und Prinzessin Zelda aufsuchen. Diese opfert sich und schenkt Midna ihre ganze Magie. Ihr letzter Tipp ist es, das Master-Schwert im Wald von Phirone zu finden. Nachdem Link es an sich genommen hat, wird er wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt. Durch den Nachtkristall kann er sich jederzeit in einen Wolf, und zurück in einen Menschen, verwandeln, ausgenommen wenn Menschen in der Nähe sind. Als die Solas zurück zu ihrem Standort im Schattenreich gabracht werden, lösen sie sich die auf und die Kraft des Lichts geht auf das Master-Schwert über. Mit diesem Upgrade lassen sich Schattenkreaturen mit einem Schnitt vernichten. In der der lichten Welt leuchtet die Klinge des Schwertes hellblau. ''Skyward Sword'' 250px|leftIn Skyward Sword wird u.a. die Geschichte der Entstehung des Master-Schwerts erzählt. Als Link es aus der Statue der Göttin, auf Phais Anraten hin, herauszieht, ist es noch unvollständig und wird als Schwert der Göttin bezeichnet. Erst im weiteren Verlauf stellt sich heraus, dass Link sein Schwert mit der Macht der drei Flammen stärken muss, um das Böse - sprich den Dämonenkönig - zu vernichten. Nachdem alle drei Flammen gefunden wurden, wird aus dem Schwert der Göttin das Master-Schwert. Sein endgültiges Aussehen bekommt es aber erst, nachdem Zelda es gesegnet hat. Der Himmelsstrahl des Schwertes ist sehr stark und man besiegt mit ihm blaue Moblins mit einem Schlag. ''A Link Between Worlds'' thumbÄhnlich wie in A Link to the Past ist das Master-Schwert in den Verlorenen Wäldern zu finden. Link kann es aus dem Stein ziehen, wenn er die drei Amulette besitzt. Wenn die Energieleiste Links vollständig geladen ist, kann er ebenfalls Schwertstrahlen auf seine Gegner abfeuern. Auch in diesem Spiel ist es möglich, sein Master-Schwert mithilfe von zwei Brocken Master-Erz schmieden zu lassen. Das Schwert wird verbessert und "geschärftes Masterschwert" bzw. "Masterschwert Lv. 2" genannt, außerdem erhält die Klinge des Schwertes eine Pinkfarbene Textur. Betritt man mit diesem Schwert die Schmiede des Schmiedes in Lorule, so bietet dieser einem an, das Schwert zu perfektionieren, wenn man ihm dafür zwei weitere Brocken Master-Erz geben könne. Tut an dies, wird das Schwert ein weiteres Mal verbessert und fortan "das ultimative Masterschwert" bzw. "Masterschwert Lv. 3" genannt, ferner erhält die Klinge nun eine goldgelbe Färbung. Mit jeder Verbesserung werden der Schaden sowie der Radius der Wirbelattacke erhöht. ''Breath of the Wild'' thumb|Das Master-Schwert im Wald der KrogsIn Breath of the Wild kann Link das Master-Schwert, wie gewöhnlich, in den Verlorenen Wäldern im Norden Hyrules finden. Um an das Master-Schwert zu kommen, muss Link zunächst den richtigen Weg durch die Wälder finden. Findet er den richtigen Weg, gelangt er in den Wald der Krogs, wo er auch den Deku-Baum finden kann. Versucht Link mit zu wenig Kraft das Master-Schwert zu ziehen, stoppt der Deku-Baum Link bevor die Kraft des Schwertes Link töten würde. Der Deku-Baum ermahnt Link, erst dann wieder zu kehren, wenn es seine alte Kraft zurück erlangt habe. Um das Schwert zu ziehen, muss man im Verlaufe des Spiels mindestens 13 Herzen erhalten haben. Bildergalerie BotW_Link_before_Master_Sword.png|Link vor dem Master-Schwert in Breath of the Wild HW_Link_Master_Sword.png|Das Master-Schwert in Hyrule Warriors MasterSword BoTW.jpg|Link mit dem Master-Schwert Bannschwert erhalten.jpg|Link hat das Master-Schwert erhalten Einzelnachweise en:Master_Sword es:Espada_Maestra fr:Épée_de_Légende it:Spada_Suprema pt-br:Spada_Suprema zh-tw:大師之劍 Kategorie:Schwerter Kategorie:Items aus: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Items aus: A Link between Worlds Kategorie:Items aus: Skyward Sword Kategorie:Items aus: The Wind Waker Kategorie:Items aus: Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Items aus: Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Items aus: Twilight Princess Kategorie:Items aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Items aus: Breath of the Wild